Ada Apaan Sih?
by RiYuki19
Summary: Deidara makin penasaran aja apa yang sebenernya di lakukan oleh Hidan dan Kakuzu di dalam kamar? Sedangkan ItaKisaPein udah 'bernista-nista' ria pikirannya. Mau tau ada apa? Monggo di baca! tapi author tidak menjamin keselamatan otak para readers loh.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Hei hei hei * melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan gaje*. My second fiction story, still abal-abal, gaje...Udah keliatan kan dari judulnya yang tidak jelas dan kurang waras...Dan yah...bad typo. Capek deh! Well, ready or not this is my gaje story masih sama Akatsuki (favoritenya author sih!) Read and Enjoy kay'.

**Pairing:** Kakuzu dan Hidan (not yaoi!) tapi hmmm bisa juga sih kalau kalian berpikir begitu *author dikeplak*.

Tidak baik di konsumsi oleh anak-anak di bawah umur...Karena ada kalimat-kalimat yang menjurus.

**Disclaimer:** author tak bosan-bosan mengatan akatsuki beserta naruto dkk bukan punya saia ^_^V.

* * *

><p><strong>ADA APAAN SIH?<strong>

**Chap 1**

Malem itu semua anggota akatsuki lagi pada ngumpul di tengah sambil nonton, yah tapi gak nonton juga sih coz pada sibuk masing-masing. Contoh Kisame sibuk pacaran sama si juju (ikan koki yang baru dia beli), Tobi asik main congklak sama dirinya sendiri, Sasori juga sibuk lagi dandanin barbie, Deidara juga sibuk bikin burung-burungan dari tanah, Kakuzu sih gak usah di tanya pasti lagi ngitungin duit, Konan juga asik lipet-lipet kertas gak jelas, Zetsu lagi asik bacain manga hentai ke taneman mawarnya, Pein lagi asik itungin koleksi pierchingan dia (tumben gak baca bokep?), Itachi juga sibuk ngaca**. Tapi tunggu dulu!** Kemana ya si aliran sesat aka Hidan? Oh itu dia!.**  
><strong>

"Zu!" tiba-tiba Hidan nongol dari persemediannya aka abis ritual di dalam kamar. Semua akatsuki yang lagi ngumpul di ruang tengah langsung nengok kearah Hidan, kaya ngeliat artis yang baru keluar dari mobilnya. (Akatsuki aneh juga ya, yang di panggil Kakuzu kenapa nengok semua? ==a).

"Apaan?" bales Kakuzu cuek.

"Ayo, sekarang aja".

"Kagak ah! Besok aja kaya biasa, lagian lu kagak liat nih gua lagi sibuk?" kata Kakuzu ngomel-ngomel sambil itungin duit.

"Ah, elo mah….Lebih penting mana sih duit lu apa partner lu?" Hidan ngambek dan langsung ngeluyur masuk kedalem kamarnya sambil ngumpat-ngumpat gak jelas.

"Si Hidan emang mau ngapain?" tanya Itachi yang penasaran sama tingkahnya Hidan, gak biasa-biasanya ngambek gaje gitu.

"Gak mau ngapain-ngapain kok dia" jawab Kakuzu asal.

"Yakin?" tanya Itachi lagi penuh kecurigaan.

"Awas lu, besok-besok gua gak mau bantuin misi-misi lu lagi!" ancem Hidan yang keluar lagi dari dalem kamar.

"Jangan gitu dong!" kata Kakuzu sambil menghentikan aktifitasnya dari menghitung –berapakah duit saya-.

"Lagian elu, kenapa sih harus ditunda? Gua udah gak tahan nih! Gak kuat!" Hidan masih tetep pasang muka bête nya.

"Besok aja ya? Kan emang biasanya juga selalu hari Sabtu…" Kakuzu berusaha 'merayu' Hidan.

"Dasar raja tega!" Hidan masuk lagi kedalem kamar. Kakuzu yang kayanya mulai merasa risih karena diliatin sama seluruh anggota akatsuki memilih untuk permisi kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

><p>"Ano….Hidan mau ngapain sih itu un?" tanya Deidara baru berani ngomong setelah dua mahkluk gaje udah masuk kehabitatnya masing-masing (kedalem kamar).<p>

"Tobi juga gak tau senpai…"

"Hmmmmm…" Sasori sok mikir.

"Tapi aneh juga ya…..Ada sesuatu yang aneh…" sambung Konan sok ala detective Conan (Konan: kan Conan fav gue! Namanya sama sih kaya gue *Konan narsis mode on*).

"Palingan si Hidan mau pinjem duit sama Kakuzu!" samber Zetsu santai sambil megangin majalah hentai.

"Hmmmmm…..Trus kenapa pake acara bilang gak tahan segala? Emangnya dia mao beranak?" tanya Sasori dengan muka sepolos-polosnya (pasti kawaii banget deh! ,).

"Iya, kenapa tuh un?".

"Tobi juga penasaran".

"…..."

death silence. Semua akatsuki yang lain juga gak bisa jawab. Konan masih sibuk mikir ala Conan, Zetsu sibuk baca hentai, sedangkan Itachi, Kisame, dan Pein udah gak bisa jawab. Pikiran mereka bertiga udah kabur kemana-mana mikir yang enggak-enggak, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Hidan dan Kakuzu barusan.

"Senpai-senpai kok pada diem?" tanya Tobi memecahkan (gelas *Kakuzu keluar marah-marah dengan sewot*) keheningan.

"Gak tau juga maksudnya" jawab KisaItaPein sambil nyengir garing.

"Eh…kalian pada perhatiin gak un? Tiap Sabtu pasti Cuma Kakuzu aja sama Hidan yang gak pergi misi" kata Deidara sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Bener juga tuh…" sambung Sasori ikutan (sok) mikir.

"Iya juga ya….." kata Pein asal iya-iya doang.

"Pada penasaran gak sih un, mereka itu sebenernya ngapain berdua di markas un?" Deidara malah bikin akatsuki lainnya pada penasaran.

"Penasaran juga sih…." Jawab semuanya sambil manggut-manggut disko.

"Gimana kalo besok kita intip?" usul Sasori yang mendapat semua persetujuan dari semua akatsuki.

"Tapi nanti kalau ketahuan dimarahin sama Kakuzu-senpai loh". Secara Kakuzu itu kan bendahara yang mengerikan dan lebih menyeramkan kalau ngamuk dibanding Pein sendiri *author tabok pake duit recehan sekarung*.

"Ya jangan sampe ketauan la bodo!" kata Sasori sambil geleng-geleng ke Tobi.

"Hmmmmmm….." yang lainnya mikirin gimana caranya biar gak ketauan sama Kakuzu.

"Kebanyakan mikir lo semua! Nih gue ada ide, pake jurusnya si Pein aja yang bisa menyerupai kita-kita. Nah! " pas Sasori bilang "nah!" semua akatsuki langsung lompat gara-gara kaget.

"Elo ngomong jangan ngagetin apa!" Itachi udah kaget, ampir aja keriputnya ilang.

"Sorry-sorry gue lupa kalo lo udah tua!" Sasori malah ngeledekin Itachi.

"Enak aja lu! Lu juga udah tua!" Itachi nunjuk-nunjuk Sasori dengan kesel.

"Tapi kan gue imut-imut! Ya gak readers?" kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~ (teriak fans Sasori).

"Halah gue juga gak kalah keren, Ya kan readers?" hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~ (ini teriakan fansnya Itachi).

"Jangan pada jadi perang fans dong!" omel Pein ngiri, soalnya fans dia gak lebih banyak dari fans Sasori sama Itachi.

"Oke deh, back to the topic! Jadi maksud gue pas si Pein pake jurusnya, akatsuki palsu pura-pura jalanin misi dari Kakuzu!". (Author lupa nama jurusnya si Pein jadi gome yah kalo salah!).

"Terus un….Kita-kita gimana un ?".

"Ya ngumpetlah! Masa mejeng?" kata Sasori sambil membatin _'ck ck ck si Deidara makin minus aja kaya Pein'._

"Ngumpet dimana?" tanya akatsuki serempak dengan tampang tablo.

"Alamak! Ya dikamar masing-masing lah bodo!" jerit Sasori frustasi. Yang lainnya Cuma ber-ooooh ria berjamaah.

"Ya udah, pokoknya rencana dari gue pasti sukses! Tidur dulu ye" kata Sasori sambil bangun dari posisi duduknya dan menuju kamarnya (yang letaknya diatas barengan sama kamar Deidara dan Tobi).

"Eh tunggu dulu deh Sas, ngomong-ngomong 'bodo' itu maksudnya bodoh?" tanya Pein yang rupanya dari tadi mikirin apa maksud 'bodo' dari ucapan Sasori tadi.

"Bukan bodoh, bodo!".

"Trus apa?".

"Bodo itu…." Sasori jalan kearah tangga " Bodo itu artinya **bocah dongo!** Wakakakakakak". Sasori langsung ngakak, dan sebelum temen-temennya berhasil ngelemparin dia pake sandal, dia udah ngacir duluan kedalem kamar.

"Kurang asem tuh anak!" kata Pein gak terima di katain dongo, kalo dikatain otak minus, mesum, dodol sih udah biasa dia.

"Ya sutralah, gue juga mau tidur" kata Konan dengan tampang lecek kaya kertas abis di bejek-bejek.

"Gue juga deh un…." Deidara dan yang lainnya pun masuk kedalam kamar mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p>'<em>Tobi yakin deh Hidan-senpai itu minta dibeliin Lolipop sama Kakuzu-senpai, makanya Hidan-senpai bilang gak kuat, sama kaya Tobi ya kalau kaya gitu…..Tobi juga gak kuat kalau gak makan Lolipop sehari<em> _aja..'_ pikir Tobi sambil ngemut Lolipop warna pelangi ck ck ck.

"Penasaran deh un….Sebenernya Hidan sama Kakuzu itu ada apa…" gumam Deidara yang masih penasaran (kalau dia murni penasaran).

"Alah….palingan si Hidan mau curhat sama Kakuzu, makanya gak kuat ditahan lagi!" Konan nebak ala girl way.

'…_Jangan-jangan selama ini Hidan pecinta boneka kaya gue? Trus dia mau minta anterin sama Kakuzu buat beli itu boneka? Kakuzu kan partnernya…Mungkin sama yang lain dia malu…Buktinya boneka Teddy dari si Ino waktu dia misi di simpen…'_ Sasori mikir sambil inget-inget boneka Teddy yang terpampang indah di kamar Hidan. (Author: Tobat saia kalau Hidan beneran suka boneka).

'_Jangan-jangan…..Hidan tadi itu mau –sensor- sama Kakuzu'_ ini sih pikirannya trio mesum (Kisame, Itachi, Pein) yang baru saja author kasih gelar.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzzzzz..." ini mah si Zetsu yang udah ngegubrak di atas kasur aka langsung molor.

Sementara hari semakin larut akatsuki pun mulai tertidur satu-persatu bersama dengan pikiran-pikiran gaje dan nista yang ada didalam otak masing-masing, mengenai teman mereka, yang sebenarnya cukup bikin mereka penasaran dan…Ada apa sih?.

**TBC….**

* * *

><p>Author : Halo berjumpa lagi dengan saia dalam acara * author di keplak biar sadar * err maksudnya ketemu lagi sama author! Maap yah typonya banyak yang salah….Pusing-pusing….<p>

Deidara: Ada apaan sih?.

Tobi: Ada apaan sih?.

Sasori: Judul ficnya gaje…Gak jelas…..Aneh bin nista pasti…

KisaItaPein: Judul nya mencurigakan…*sambil mikir macem-macem*.

Hidan: Oi, awas lo macem-macem! *ngancem author pake sabit*.

Author: Euh….Pokoknya dibaca….Kasih saran…Kelitik eh kritik….Review kalau yang mau….Tapi satu hal….Author tekankan sekali lagi, saya sangat tidak suka ada orang yang sengaja ngirim email yang isinya Cuma buat menghina tulisan orang lain! Tolong kasih kritik itu yang benar dan gunakan bahasa yang baik, bukannya malah ngeledek atau menghina ya all ^_^V.

KisaItaPein: betul, betul, betul !


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hahahaha gak sangka chap duanya lumayan panjang…..Sepertinya saia kesambet setan mesumnya Pein waktu nulis chap dua ini….Thx yang review dan ikutan penasaran.

KisaItaPein: Author mesum…..

**Warning:** Fic ini tidak baik untuk di konsumsi anak di bawah umur! Sekali lagi author tekankan kalau otak kalian tidak mau ternoda –halah- jangan dibaca deh….Banyak yang menjurus…But you'll see it the truth in last chapter!.

**Pairing:** Hidan & Kakuzu (this is not yaoi!), saya sudah bilang ini bukan fic yaoi loh, Cuma kenistaan otak author aja ck ck ck.

**Disclaimer:** Masasi Kisimoto nih yang punya Akatsuki dan naruto cs.

* * *

><p><strong>ADA APAAN SIH?<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Besoknya sesuai dengan usul Sasori, Pein menggunakan jurus duplikatnya untuk menyerupai teman-temannya menjalankan misi.

"Kakuzu, kita semua berangkat dulu ya! Awas lo jangan macem-macem, jaga markas baek-baek yah!" kata Pein 'palsu' yang lalu ngeluyur keluar bersama anggota akatsuki 'palsu' lainnya. Kakuzu gak ngebales omongan Pein, toh dia udah ngeliat dari jendela kamar entu ketua bokep beserta anak buahnya udah berangkat buat jalanin misi.

Gak berapa lama, Hidan keluar dan langsung nongkrong dengan anteng di depan TV, disusul dengan Kakuzu yang keluar.

"Ayo zu!" kata Hidan begitu ngeliat Kakuzu.

"Tar dulu ah, gua mau mandi dulu!" bales Kakuzu sambil garuk-garuk ala Kingkong.

"Ngapain mandi, tar aja! Lagian nanti juga elo keringetan lagi" Hidan berusaha meyakinkan Kakuzu untuk 'melakukanya' sekarang. (Hayo pada mikir apa nih yang baca? *author di timpukin*).

"Hmmm….Ya udah deh, ayo ke kamar lu".

Hidan masuk kedalem kamar yang di ikuti oleh Kakuzu tanpa sadar kalau ada seekor (?) Venusflytrap lagi intiipin mereka barusan (yang emang di suruh Pein jadi mata-mata sesaat).

* * *

><p>"Pein..Mereka udah masuk kedalem kamar tuh" Zetsu ngelapor kepada Pein roger,roger.<p>

"Huwaaa..!" Pein kaget dengan penampakan Zetsu yang tau-tau udah nongol dikamarnya.

"Sssst…Jangan ribut dong lo!" Zetsu ngomelin Pein sambil bisik-bisik.

"Iya…Iya…Sorry, kaget gue. Ok deh, gue kasih tau yang lain dulu" Pein segera mengabarkan kepada yang lainnya kalau target (Hidan dan Kakuzu) sudah masuk kedalam kamar, pake jurus telepati (setau author Pein itu kaya bisa telepati kan ya?).

Begitu tau kalau Hidan dan Kakuzu udah masuk kamar, semua akatsuki yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam kamarnya masing-masing segera keluar dengan perlahan, dan diam-diam mereka semua mendekati kamar Hidan.

"Penasaran un!" kata Deidara dengan bersemangat.

"Ssst…Jangan berisik dong Dei, ntar ketauan!" kata Pein dengan suara pelan sambil memberi isyarat agar Deidara jangan berisik.

* * *

><p>"Udah cepetan buka baju lu!" terdengar suara Kakuzu dari arah dalam kamar.<p>

"Iya, sabar sedikit napa!" kalo ini sih suara Hidan yang kayanya ngomel.

"Bu-buka baju un?" Deidara yang di luar jadi tambah bingung, ada apa sih sebenernya? Akatsuki lain gak berani buka suara.

"Sana tiduran!" Kakuzu terdengar seperti sedang memerintah Hidan.

"Gak mau, duduk aja" pinta Hidan.

"Terserahlah…" akhirnya terdengar Kakuzu seperti menuruti apa maunya Hidan.

"Mereka ngapain sih senpai?" tanya Tobi bisik-bisik ke Sasori.

"Mana gue tau! Kalo tau juga kita gak perlu repot kaya gini kan" bales Sasori cuek.

"Astaga Kakuzu! Punya lu gede amat!" terdengar Hidan seperti setengah teriak bikin pikiran Pein, Kisame dan Itachi makin macem-macem, sedangkan yang lain masih berusaha mencerna maksud dari perkataan Hidan barusan.

"Apaan sih yang gede?" kali ini giliran Sasori yang bertanya-tanya bingung, yang lainnya diam gak berani jawab.

"Pake punya gua aja ah, jangan punya lu!" kali ini suara Hidan terdengar seperti setengah 'memelas'.

"Ah, punya lu kecil! Udah pake punya gua aja lebih berasa". Kuping Pein, Itachi sama Kisame langsung panas mendengar percakapan barusan. Sedangkan Konan yang keliatannya baru (salah) tanggap, berpikir nista juga sama kaya Pein. Zetsu sih belum mao komentar bareng bocah-bocah lainnya (Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi).

"Eh entar dulu Zu, gue mau minum dulu!" kata Hidan yang langsung bikin akatsuki yang lagi nguping itu kalang kabut.

"Wala, gimana ini un!" Deidara sama yang lain langsung panik.

BRAK!. Pintu kamar Hidan terbuka, terlihat Hidan yang keluar dari kamar dengan ehem…Tubuh yang terexpose (gak pake baju gitu).

"Lho? Uda pada pulang?" tanya Hidan kaget, kok cepet banget ini anak-anak pulang dari misi Kakuzu yang super extreme!. Gak ada jawaban, akatsuki Cuma anggut-manggut aja.

"Oh….Trus ngapain pada ngumpul depan kamar gue?" tanya Hidan heran, liat akatsuki kok jadinya pada baris didepan kamar dia.

Akatsuki saling pandang satu sama lain dan langsung membatin _'kok bisa jadi pada baris gini sih!' . _Dengan kompak mereka semua langsung duduk manis berjejer di sofa sambil melototin TV yang kagak di nyalain sambil pasang muka tegang.

"Lu semua mau ngapain?" tanya Hidan yang berpikir _'kok pada gak jelas gini tingkahnya'_ tanpa menyadari kalau dialah penyebab ketidakjelasan tingkah akatsuki lainnya.

"Mau nonton TV!" jawab akatsuki kompak masih tetep duduk matung.

"Kalo mau nonton TV dinyalain dulu lah remote nya!" kata Hidan sambil nyalain entu remote en geleng-geleng heran.

"Oh iya, lupa!" jawab mereka lagi masih tetep kompak.

"Sejak kapan kalian jadi kompak begini?" Hidan tanda tanya, biasanya pada gak akur, lah kok bisa kompak begini.

"Sejak tadi!" bales akatsuki kompak, Hidan menyerah kalah dan memilih untuk ngambil minum ke belakang dapur.

'_Fiuhhh nyaris aja'_ batin ke-8 akatsuki lainnya.

* * *

><p>Begitu selesai ambil minum, Hidan balik lagi kekamarnya yang di tatap dengan 8 pasang mata akatsuki lainnya.<p>

"Eh…Si Hidan udah masuk kamar lagi tuh un!" kata Deidara langsung matiin TV (innalillahi!) dan kembali mejeng didepan pintu kamar Hidan bersama ke tujuh mahkluk yang lagi penasaran juga kaya dia.

"lama amat sih lu!" omel Kakuzu gak sabaran.

"Bawel" komen Hidan singkat.

"Buruan duduk sana!" kata Kakuzu setengah memerintah.

5 menit kemudian terdengar 'jeritan' dari dalam kamar.

"Aduh, sakit tauk!" suara itu berasal dari saudara Hidan.

"Sakit ya?" yang ini suara Kakuzu yang kedengerannya malah kaya ngejek Hidan.

"Damn you! Bisa pelan-pelan gak sih?" Hidan kesel di ledek.

"Iya deh, nih pelan-pelan deh! Gua kira elo kuat".

* * *

><p>"Hidan-senpai kenapa tuh? Kok teriak sakit sih?" tanya Tobi pengen tau.<p>

"Iya, kaya orang kesakitan un…" ini anak sih dari tadi emang udah banyak tanya, penasaran banget soalnya.

'_gak salah lagi pasti mereka lagi –sensor-'_ otak Pein, Kisame dan Itachi mulai bernegatif-negatif ria. Konan mukanya malah udah merah.

"Kakuzu! Gua udah bilang pelan-pelan!" bentak Hidan secara mendadak bikin yang lagi nguping di depan kaget dan nyaris bikin pierchingan Pein rontok, keriput Itachi ilang, Zetsu hibernasi, Konan terbang melayang, topeng Tobi copot, Sasori henshin jadi manusia seutuhnya, Kisame berubah jadi keren, Deidara berubah jadi cewek. Tapi semua itu tidak terjadi, Cuma nyaris!.

"Oi, Oi mau kemana lu Dan?" tanya Kakuzu yang keliatannya menyadari perbuatannya bikin Hidan kesel.

"Bodo!" bales Hidan terdengar marah dan langsung…..

BRAK!. Pintu kamar kembali terbuka dan….Kali ini Hidan keluar dengan memakai kemeja putih (tumben).

"…..."

Hidan cengo liat temen-temennya bertingkah aneh didepan kamar dia. (Mau tau kenapa? Pas Hidan buka pintu, akatsuki yang lagi di depan langsung pasang pose buat alibi).

"Duh Juju, kamu cantik banget sih!" kata Kisame yang tadi pas Hidan buka pintu dia langsung ke aquarium tercintanya yang berjejer di sebelah kiri TV. Hidan gak curiga, Kisame emang sering kaya gitu.

Setelah puas memperhatikan tingkah Kisame, kali ini Hidan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Konan dan Pein yang berdiri matung di sebelah pintu kamarnya.

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya Hidan datar, tapi ada aura-aura curiga.

"Kita…..Kita lagi main!" kata Konan ngasal.

"Oh? Main apaan emang?" tanya Hidan lagi, gak percaya.

"Ma-main…." Konan langsung ngeliat muka Pein seolah menanyakan –bantuin gue ngomong dong duren!-, Pein Cuma angkat bahu dikit. Tapi berkat melihat keancuran muka Pein, Konan mendapatkan wangsit.

"Main ini nih! Gampar-gampar pingsan! (Author plesetin lagu ampar-ampar pisang ^^)" Konan nabokin muka Pein kuenceng buanget, Pein yang di tabokin gak bisa ngerespon, dia Cuma shock sambil masang tampang –kok gue di tabok beneran-.

"Ada-ada aja…" Hidan geleng-geleng. Trus dia kembali ngeliat Tobi dan Zetsu yang jongkok dua-duaan.

"Wah…Semut kamu kasian banget ya! Pasti tadi ke injek sama Pein-senpai jadi kaya gini…" kata Tobi prihatin kepada semut korban tabrak larinya si Pein.

"Iya….Kasian sekali kamu semut! Mau di bantu tuan semut?" timpal Zetsu ikut-ikutan Tobi, si Zetsu saking paniknya dia lupa kalau sebenernya tadi dia bisa aja nyelem lalu ngilang, tapi ya namanya orang panik (Zetsu orang toh? *author di lalap Zetsu*), dia malah nempel di sebelah Tobi yang notabene pasti gak waras alibinya. _'Aduh gue ikut-ikutan_ _autis dah!'_ batin Zetsu merutuk kedodolannya sendiri. Tapi yah, untungnya si Hidan kagak curiga, pasalnya dia udah biasa liat orang-orang autis, di tambah Zetsu ikutan autis gak jadi masalah.

"Hmmm…..Gue ganteng banget ya!" ini sih alibinya si Itachi yang langsung ngeluarin kaca ajaibnya, dia sih bukannya pura-pura ngaca, tapi emang ngaca beneran!.

"Ati-ati itu kaca retak keseringan lu pake buat ngaca" sindir Hidan yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan –apaan sih lo? Sirik bilang aja deh!- oleh Itachi.

"Lu ngapain Sas?" tanya Hidan ke Sasori yang keliatannya sih lagi baca, tapi sepertinya ada yang janggal bikin Hidan curiga.

"Lo gak liat gue lagi baca?" bales Sasori cepet, sebenernya sih dia juga asal kabur aja duduk plus ambil majalah yang emang numpuk diatas meja dengan sembarangan.

"Iya, Gua juga tau lu lagi baca…..Tapi, majalahnya kebalik tuh!" kata Hidan nahan ketawa. Sasori melotot baru nyadar bacaannya kebalik, daripada ketauan mending dia ber'alibi' lagi.

"Gu-gue bisa baca kebalik kok!" kata Sasori sambil membatin _'dasar bego' _kepada dirinya sendiri.

"….Elu ngapain Dei?" kali ini Hidan nyaris gak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh Deidara.

"Baca juga un!" jawab Deidara mantep dan yakin alibi dia gak seabnormal temen-temennya yang lain.

"Gak salah…..?" kali ini sepertinya Hidan berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang dia liat.

"Gak tuh un, emang kenapa sih un?" tanya Deidara yang lalu ngeliat muka Hidan kaya orang shock berat.

"Itu kan….Majalah gambar bokepnya si Pein!" kata Hidan setengah histeris sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gambar 'nista' yang tadi kata Deidara lagi dia baca.

"UNNN?" Deidara gak kalah shock! Dia gak nyadar kalo dari tadi dia pelototin majalah si ketua bokep. Gak nyampe mikir 100 kali (soalnya kelamaan) Deidara langsung ngelempar majalah 'berharga' milik Pein ke muka yang empunya.

"Gak usah malu-malu gitu dong Dei, gue sebagai temen ikut seneng kok akhirnya lo bisa 'normal' " kata Hidan nyengir gaje. Deidara gak bisa bales apa-apa, dia Cuma nunduk nutupin mukanya yang merah ngalahin rambut Sasori, akatsuki yang lain Cuma ngakak dalem ati.

"Oi Hidan, ayo lagi ! Nanggung banget setengah-setengah!" teriak Kakuzu dari dalem, bikin orang curiga aja.

"Tapi jangan kasar dong lu!" bales Hidan teriak dan kembali masuk kedalem kamar.

Begitu Hidan ngilang kedalem kamar, akatsuki yang tadi asik ber'alibi' kembali nempel di depan pintu kamar Hidan. Deidara yang sebenernya masih malu abis, tetep semangat 45 untuk mengungkap misteri ada apakah antara Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Tapi kali ini beneran pelan-pelan ya! Kalo gak awas lu!" terdengar suara Hidan seperti mengancam Kakuzu.

"Sebenernya mereka ngapain sih?" Sasori penuh tanda tanya begitu juga yang lain.

Hayoooo sebenernya lagi pada ngapain sih didalem?.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Author : Aduh tobat saia, fic ini nista sekali! Maaf yah! *sembah sujud*.<p>

Pein: Ternyata author mesum nih!.

Author: Enak aja! Jangan samakan diriku seperti dirimu -halah lebay-.

Hidan: Kok kesannya gua nista banget sih disini sama Kakuzu...

Author: Takdir! *ngejawab seenak jidat*.

Deidara: ...Penasaran un...

Itachi: Anak kecil gak boleh ikut-ikutan! *Deidara mewek diomelin Itachi*.

Author: Aduh pokoknya gomen yah kalau ficnya tidak berkenan! Dan jangan berpikiran sama seperti trio mesum yah! Dan yang mau kasih kritik, review dll monggo-monggo aja, pintu email author selalu terbuka kok!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **Yo minna! Makasih yang review dan senangnya ad ayang bilang tulisan author makin rapih huhuhuhuhu *saia terharu*. Oh, ya isi chap ini saia akui sungguh gaje….Author juga gak tau, kenapa sih otak author nista begini, tapi kalau gak di keluarin rasanya gak enak, jadi yah author tulis aja deh. Gomen ya kalau makin gaje *getokin pala pake palu karet*.

Warning: Di jamin yang di bawah umur bakal ikutan nista otaknya seperti saia.

Pairing: Hidan & Kakuzu ( bukan YAOI!).

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto, saia pinjem bentar yah akatsukinya *sujud-sujud sama yang empunya akatsuki dan Naruto cs*.

* * *

><p><strong>Ada Apaan Sih?<strong>

**Chap 3**

**FLASHBACK**

_"Oi Hidan, ayo lagi ! Nanggung banget setengah-setengah!" teriak Kakuzu dari dalem, bikin orang curiga aja._

_"Tapi jangan kasar dong lu!" bales Hidan teriak dan kembali masuk kedalem kamar._

_Begitu Hidan ngilang kedalem kamar, akatsuki yang tadi asik ber'alibi' kembali nempel di depan pintu kamar Hidan. Deidara yang sebenernya masih malu abis, tetep semangat 45 untuk mengungkap misteri ada apakah antara Hidan dan Kakuzu._

_"Tapi kali ini beneran pelan-pelan ya! Kalo gak awas lu!" terdengar suara Hidan seperti mengancam Kakuzu._

_"Sebenernya mereka ngapain sih?" Sasori penuh tanda tanya begitu juga yang lain._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>"Aduh Tobi, jangan dempet-dempetan gini un!" protes Deidara yang di senderin sama Tobi dengan seenak jidat.<p>

"Kelamaan bediri, Tobi capek nih senpai…" kata Tobi setengah merajuk (?).

"Bikin susah aja un…".

"Lu berdua bisa diem sedikit gak sih" omel Pein kepada kedua kohainya (tersayang?).

"Lu gak bisa diem banget sih Dan" terdengar suara Kakuzu dari dalam seperti sedang memprotes Hidan.

"Geli tau…." Jawab Hidan membuka aib, ternyata sang immortal bisa kegelian juga.

"Hidan-senpai aneh ya, tadi aja kesakitan sekarang malah kegelian" komen Tobi gak nyadar kalau ucapannya bikin otak KisaItaPeinKo (anggota trio mesum nambah satu sama Konan jadi empat deh ck ck ck) makin 'nista' sejadi-jadinya.

"Iya tuh un, aneh bener.." timpal Deidara.

"Kebanyakan gerak lu! Susah nih bawahnya!" Kakuzu kembali ngomel. "Udah deh lu tiduran aja, biar enak".

"Kayaknya mereka pindah posisi tuh" bisik Pein ke Sasori yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ngomongnya jangan deket-deket kuping gue dong lo" bales Sasori yang risih ada orang ngomong deket kupingnya.

* * *

><p>"Hahahahah…..Udah…Stop…Udah oi! Hahaha.." ini suara Hidan yang terdengar makin mencurigakan.<p>

"Kenapa sih tuh anak, kok malah ketawa gaje?" Sasori tertular penasarannya Deidara yang makin akut. Sementara Sasori sibuk bertanya-tanya dan akatsuki lain lagi sibuk berimajinasi (aneh-aneh pastinya), Deidara malah di buat sibuk sama Tobi.

"Tobi jangan senderan dong un!" kata Deidara nyaris teriak, ngeliat Tobi udah beneran nyender ke punggung Deidara.

"Abis….Punggung Deidara-senpai kaya kasur sih, bikin Tobi ngantuk" jawab Tobi polos.

"Aduh…Lo kan berat! Senderan ke Kisame-san aja un!" omel Deidara pelan (pelan lah, kalo kenceng-kenceng bisa ketauan).

"Tobi maunya sama Deidara-senpai aja" kata Tobi ngotot, Deidara Cuma pasrah di jadiin 'kasur' sementara Tobi.

"Kakuzu elo gila ya! Sakit banget sih, lu mau bunuh gua!" kembali Hidan menjerit kesakitan.

"Ke-kenapa lagi tuh un?" Deidara yang kaget langsung gigitin jempol.

"Gak salah lagi, pasti lagi 'itu' " kata Pein ke Sasori sambil bisik-bisik biar gak kedengeran Deidara dan Tobi.

"Hah? Itu?" tanya Sasori gak mudeng.

"Iya 'itu' " Pein menjelaskan sambil memperagakan tanda kutip dengan tangannya dan pasang muka mesum sejadi-jadinya.

Sasori cengo beberapa saat….Kemudian mendadak mukanya merah pertanda Sasori kena demam! *geplaked* maksudnya pertanda dia udah ngerti maksud omongan Pein (selamat Sasori anda masuk kedalam anggota mesum bersama **KisaItaPeinKo** dan kini menjadi **KisaItaPeinKoSas**).

"O-oh…Ja-jadi mereka lagi 'itu' ?" Sasori ngomong dengan nada tidak percaya, masa sih iya Hidan dan Kakuzu…..

"Lagi itu apa sih un?" tanya Deidara ke Sasori dengan muka yang…Polos. Bikin Sasori gak tega meracuni Deidara yang polos (Ciehhh! *author di sambit boneka*).

"Errr….La-lagi main" jawab Sasori asal.

"Main apa senpai?" tanya Tobi yang kali ini ikutan ngedenger omongan Sasori.

"Main…" Sasori keringet dingin gak bisa jawab, sementara dia ditatap oleh wajah polos Deidara dan wajah abstrak (pake topeng sih tuh!) Tobi yang lagi penasaran menunggu jawaban.

"Main kuda-kudaan!" Sasori asbut (asal nyebut).

"Tobi juga mau main dong senpai…" Tobi malah merengek minta main kuda-kudaan sama Deidara. Kisame sama Itachi udah nepok jidat pasrah.

"Gak mau un! Sama ketua aja sana!" omel Deidara yang lagi-lagi di bikin repot.

Akhirnya akatsuki yang lagi nguping di luar malah grasak-grusuk sendiri, dan bikin Kakuzu sama Hidan yang lagi didalam merasa risih dengan keributan yang terjadi di luar.

"Ada apaan sih? Kok di luar berisik banget" tanya Kakuzu heran, menghentikan aktifitasnya sesaat.

"Gak tau tuh, udah dari tadi pada berisik" bales Hidan malas.

"Gua liat dulu dah" Kakuzu berjalan menuju luar kamar.

"Siaga satu kawan-kawan target menuju kemari !" kata Zetsu memperingati temen-temennya yang lagi gak jelas ngapain.

* * *

><p>BRAK!. Kali ini pintu kembali dibuka oleh Kakuzu yang udah banjir keringet. Kakuzu melongo ngeliat tingkah temen-temennya di depan kamar.<p>

"Hari ini begitu indah ya Konan….Liat deh langit biru yang cerah serta awan putih yang mengumpul seperti kapas" Pein sama Konan langsung bergaya ala di Titanic gitu (pada tau dong gaya Jack sama Rose yang diatas kapal itu?).

"Iya, Pein, Indah banget" kata Konan asal nyambung-nyambung aja. Kakuzu sweatdrop sambil membatin _'ini kan didalem markas mana ada langit biru sama awan putih'._

Males ngeliatin Pein dan Konan (yang sepertinya tertular) jadi sableng, Kakuzu memilih untuk melihat Tobi yang ternyata lagi muter-muter sendiri.

"Tobi ingin begini, Tobi ingin begitu, ingin ini-itu banyak sekali! Semua semua semua dapat Tobi lakukan, dapat di lakukan dengan senpai-senpai Tobi! Tobi ingin main kuda-kudaan sekarang juga, Hai Deidara-senpai!" celoteh Tobi dengan tingkat keautisan stadium akhir sambil melambai-lambai kearah Deidara yang nyuekin Tobi. Kakuzu geleng-geleng dan membatin _'ini anak kapan warasnya'_.

Kemudian Kakuzu ngeliatin Deidara yang lagi mainan kertas Koran dengan nikmatnya sambil bergumam "Un..Un…Un" . Kakuzu Cuma bisa berpikir _'sejak kapan si Deidara demen mainan lipet kertas? Bukannya itu kebiasaan Konan ya'_.

Lain Deidara, lain juga Zetsu dan Kisame, entah kenapa dua bocah itu malah ketuker alibinya. Zetsu saking paniknya langsung ngacir ke aquarium Kisame (lagi-lagi dia lupa kalau dia itu bisa nyelem ck ck ck), dan sekarang posisinya dia lagi ngobok-ngobok aquarium Kisame sambil berkata "Juju udah makan belom?". Kakuzu sweatdrop.

Kemudian Kisame, sebenernya sih dia tadi mau ngibrit ke kekasihnya tercinta (baca: aquarium yang di dalemnya ada si Juju). Tapi berhubung tadi kakinya ke cekal (jah, emang bola!) sama Deidara dan sempet ngegubrak juga, jadilah dia dengan perjuangan 45 ngesot-ngesot menuju meja dan megang taneman (lebih tepatnya bunga pajangan) punya Zetsu.

"Lu ngapain Kis, melototin pot kembang?" tanya Kakuzu heran, gak biasanya hiu yang satu ini memperhatikan tanaman, biasanya juga ikan yang dia pelototin.

"Ngggg…..Pot….Eh salah…." Kisame langsung ngambil pot kembang tersebut dan berkata "Ini kembang bagus banget ya! Be-beli dimana ya kira-kira?".

"Itukan metik dari kebunnya si Zetsu, kan elu yang bantuin metiknya!" kata Kakuzu bingung sambil mikir sejak kapan Kisame jadi pikun? Apa gara-gara kelamaan jadi partnernya Itachi?.

"Oh…Hehehehe" Kisame ketawa garing.

"Sas? Lu tidur?" Kakuzu melihat sosok boneka merah *author di kugutsu sama Sasori* tengah berbaring kaku di atas sofa. Tak ada jawaban…..yang ada hanyalah wajah Sasori yang sepertinya kesakitan….Ini lah saudara-saudara azab bagi orang-orang yang berbuat jahat, matinya akan seperti Sasori !. (Sasori : Author gendeng! Gue belom mati kampret! Bikin cerita yang bener dong lo! *ngejar-ngejar author sambil bawa boneka teddy bear o_0').

Maap, tadi kesalahan otak author yang koslet. Maksud saia, pas Kakuzu buka pintu, Sasori langsung –sok- lompat ke sofa dan dengan secepat kilat pasang pose tidur, tapi karena gak hati-hati, kepalanya itu ke pentok tangan sofa yang terbuat dari kayu jati (readers : ouch, pasti sakit banget itu!). Walhasil sekarang Sasori tiduran kaku dengan tampang nahan sakit, gak mungkin kan dia teriak, wong lagi pura-pura tidur.

Kakuzu sekarang ngeliat Itachi yang keliatannya lagi meratapi sesuatu dengan di iringi air mata *sweatdrop*.

"Kenapa lu Itachi?" tanya Kakuzu bingung liat Itachi nangis Bombay.

Nasib Itachi pun juga gak kalah naas dari Sasori (yang kepalanya kepentok) dan Kisame (yang ke cekal kaki Deidara plus ngegubrak). Pas yang lain lagi lari, Itachi berinisiatif untuk kabur ke sofa juga, buat pura-pura baca, Tapi saking bingungnya dia lupa kalo itu kaca dia umpetin di belakang bajunya. Jadi pas dia duduk CRACK! Retaklah sudah harapan Itachi eh maksudnya retaklah itu kaca.

"Kaca gue…..Kaca gue retak!" kata Itachi histeris masih gak percaya kaca kesayangannya retak.

"Ya elah, kaca jelek gitu di tangisin!" sindir Kakuzu ngeliat kelakuan Itachi persis kaya Tobi yang lagi minta permen.

"Tapi ini kan hadiah dari adek gue! Huhuhuhuh…malang nian Nasibmu kacaku, semoga dirimu di terima di alam sana" Itachi nyium-nyiumin itu kaca dengan penuh perasaan.

"Wakakakakak ! Gua bilang juga apa itu kaca kalo kelamaan di buat ngaca sama lu bakalan retak! Wakakakak". Hidan tertawa nista dari dalem kamar begitu denger kaca Itachi retak.

"Jangan-jangan kaca gua elo kutuk ya!" tuduh Itachi masih meratapi nasib malang kacanya.

"Udah lah Zu, jangan di urusin! Buruan masuk, gua kedinginan nih lama-lama!" teriak Hidan dari arah dalam yang entah mengapa di telinga PeinItaKisa, suara Hidan barusan seperti suara mau 'itu'.

* * *

><p>Setelah Kakuzu kembali masuk kedalem kamar akatsuki lainnya kembali beraksi ke 'area pertempuran' yang banyak memakan korban, seperti kepala Sasori yang benjol, kaki Kisame kesemutan, tangan Zetsu bengkak di gigit si Juju berkat aksi 'ngobok-ngoboknya', Deidara pundung kena deathglare Konan gara-gara ngabisin kertas milik si gadis kertas tersebut, dan Itachi yang kini lemas akibat kaca pemberian Sasuke (adik tercintanya) udah gak berbentuk akibat kedodolannya sendiri. Kelihatannya yang selamat hanya Pein, Tobi dan Konan.<p>

"Kurang asem, pala gue sakit banget ini" Sasori mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Sssssstt…!" komen akatsuki yang lain ke Sasori.

"Gua penasaran dah, di dalem itu ngapain?" tanya Zetsu yang akhirnya berkomentar juga! (lemot kali dirimu).

PeinItaKisa saling pandang dengan muka serius. Gak lama kembali terdengar rintihan dan jeritan serta sesekali di iringi tawa (?) Hidan dari arah dalam, sedangkan Kakuzu hanya terdengar seperti mengomentari "Sorry", "Diem lu", "Jangan banyak gerak" serta komentar-komentar 'nista'lainnya bagi Pein cs (kecuali Deidara, Tobi dan Zetsu).

"Udah ah, Gua udah cape!" kata Kakuzu dari arah dalam, yang entah mengapa membuat PeinItaKisaKoSas lega mendengarnya. Tak ada jawaban dari Hidan.

"Gua cuci tangan dulu" Kakuzu langsung ngeloyor dan buka pintu.

BRAK! Keluarlah sosok Kakuzu dengan tampang puas yang di ikuti oleh Hidan dengan wajah lemas yang tumben-tumbenan dia pake baju dengan bener, rapih, kemeja putih lengan panjang. Akatsuki lainnya hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan curiga.

"Ada apaan sih? Kok ngeliatin gua dengan tatapan aneh begitu?" tanya Hidan yang risih di liatin, sedangkan Kakuzu dengan sukses ngacir ke belakang buat cuci tangan.

"Ja-jadi lu tiap sabtu begini sama Kakuzu?" tanya pein hati-hati, dia takut salah ngomong, bisa-bisa di bacok ntar.

"Iya, emangnya kenapa?" jawab Hidan cuek sambil duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Gimana rasanya sama Kakuzu?" tanya Itachi yang langsung di geplak sama Kisame, sambil memperingati jangan ngomong sembarangan kalau ada dua bocah akatsuki (Deidara dan Tobi).

"Rasanya gimana? Ya sakitlah! Tapi lumayan enak sih…." Jawab Hidan yang membuat KisaItaPeinKoSas jawdrop.

"Ja-Jadi lo beneran 'begini' tiap sabtu?" kali ini giliran Sasori yang nanya dengan tampang –tak kusangka Hidan-.

"Iya, kalau gak begini gak enak. Kenapa sih? Kok kayanya lu pada jadi aneh begini?" giliran Hidan yang balik nanya. Tak ada tanggapan dari yang lain, mereka Cuma bengong dengan mulut mangap.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Hidan lagi dengan muka merah, gara-gara ngeliat muka temennya yang lain pada merah.

"Gue gak sangka kalau kalian berdua hubungannya sudah sedekat ini" kata Pein gak jelas, bikin Hidan bingung.

"Sama, gua kirain selama ini lo berdua Cuma sekedar partner biasa….Tapi rupanya…" Itachi ikut menimpali.

"Tapi sebagai temen, kita Cuma bisa mendukung lu!" kali ini Kisame yang berkomentar bikin Hidan tambah bingung.

"Aduh…Lu pada ngomong apaan sih, gua gak ngerti dah" kata Hidan berusaha mikir maksud omongan temennya itu apaan.

"Lah, lu kan tadi sama Kakuzu udah 'begitu' " kata Pein dengan nista.

"Begitu?" tanya Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, dan Zetsu (yang ikutan kagak ngerti maksudnya si Pein).

"Iya…Ya '**begitu**' " sekali lagi Pein mempertegas maksudnya ke Hidan, Keliatannya Zetsu yang baru ngerti langsung menutup diri pake venusflytrapnya. Pein geleng-geleng kepala pasrah gak nyangka ternyata Hidan lumayan lemot soal ginian.

"Apaan sih Sas maksud si Pein?" Hidan nanya ke Sasori yang mukanya udah merah, semerah darahku.

"Hhhhhh…Maksudnya ini nih!" Sasori menghela napas sebentar dan mencoba memperagakan maksud Pein pake bahasa isyarat, tapi ajaib Hidan langsung ngerti.

"Kurang ajar lu!" omel Hidan begitu ngeh sama pikiran Pein dkk.

"Lho…Tapi bener kan?" tanya Pein bingung.

"KAGAK!" semprot Hidan kesel.

"Lagian kalo gua mao kaya 'gitu' gak bakal sama Kakuzu lah, mendingan gua sama…" kata-kata Hidan terputus gak dia lanjutin, dia Cuma melirik Sasori (wakakakaka author nista nih, pairing ajaib…..).

"A-apa?" tanya Sasori masih dengan muka merah.

"Gak kok" kata Hidan nyengir.

"Jadi lu berdua di kamar ngapain?" tanya Kisame penasaran sambil mikir kok bisa tebakan dia salah.

"Sebenernya gua sama Kakuzu di dalem itu tadi…" belum selesai Hidan menjawab tiba-tiba ada orang sableng yang seenak jidat teriak-teriak.

"CUT! CUT!" rupanya orang sableng itu author sendiri.

"Apaan seh ini, main cut, cut aja!" omel Pein kesel.

"Bawel loe! Pokoknya CUT!".

"Kenapa emang?" tanya Kisame dengan feeling gak enak.

"Karena penjelasannya next chapter aja! Saia selaku author cape nulis chap ini, banyak banget! Jadi di potong buat chapter depan!".

"YAHHHH!" teriak akatsuki yang kecewa dengan kompak.

"So bersambung next chap! Ja matta!" author langsung ngilang.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Author<strong>:<strong> Maap yah, saya beneran cape nulis chap ini kebanyakan *sigh*.

Hidan: Kan fic ini panjang gara-gara kegajean otak lu!

Author: Iya...Otak dan ide saya gaje...*pundung*.

Deidara: Padahal sedikit lagi tuh un *Deidara ikutan pundung*.

Kisame: Gimana sih, gue kan penasaran.

Author: iyahhhh! Maap minna! Ok, thanks buat reviewnya dan yang udah nebak mereka ngapain! Maap yah chap ini kepanjangan dan gaje. Isi chap ini sebagian besar berasal dari kenistaan otak author aja (yang memang sepertinya bener-bener gaje). Gomen yah kalau chap ini kurang bagus…Huhuhuhu. Yosh! See ya next chap.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Di chap ini isinya gak sepanjang chap sebelumnya, karena isinya cuma penjelasan doang. Dan selamat yang tebakannya tepat! Anda benar!. Dan thanks kalau penulisan saia jadi makin rapih (author gak sangka).

Warning: Not good for children!

Pairing: Hidan & Kakuzu ( bukan yaoi).

Disclaimer: enaknya akatsuki punya siapa ya? *mikir*, ah punya Masashi Kishimoto aja deh! *di keplak*.

Akatsuki: emang punya Masashi Kishimoto tauk! *teriak pake toa di kuping author*.

* * *

><p><strong>Ada Apaan Sih?<strong>

**Chap** 4

"Sebenernya…..Gua di dalem itu sama Kakuzu lagi kerokan!" kata Hidan yang akhirnya bisa terucap juga sama dia setelah tertunda selama bertahun-tahun –halah lebay- tertunda satu chapter kok maksudnya.

"KEROKAN?" tanya akatsuki lainnya dengan muka –wtf-.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Kakuzu heran yang baru selesai cuci tangan.

"Masa kita di kirain lagi 'macem-macem' di kamar!" Hidan ngadu ke Kakuzu.

"Emang kita macem-macem kan di dalem?".

"Bego! Maksudnya macem-macem tanda kutip!" kata Hidan sambil ngemplang kakuzu.

"APAA!" teriak Kakuzu lebay "Siapa yang mikir kaya gitu!" tanya Kakuzu sambil pasang muka horror.

"Tuh, si Pein!" Hidan nunjuk-nunjuk Pein yang emang mukanya udah mesum.

"Bukan gue aja kali yang mikir begitu! Tuh, si Itachi, Kisame sama Sasori juga sama kaya gue mikirnya!" kata Pein gak mau disalahin sendirian (Konan gak ikut-ikutan jadi tersangka).

"Abisnya lu berdua mencurigakan sih!" kata Kisame berusaha membela dirinya.

"Gua tiap sabtu emang selalu minta di kerokin sama Kakuzu, lu tau kan gua kalau misi bareng Kakuzu gila-gilaan…..Badan gua biasanya pegel-pegel, masuk angin….." Hidan curhat mengenai penderitaan dia menjalankan misi nista bareng Kakuzu.

"Ya…Gua sebagai partner gak ada salahnya bantuin Hidan…." Sambung Kakuzu yang dapet tatapan –halah ngibul- dari Hidan.

"Ooohhhhhhhhhh!" jawab semua akatsuki yang akhirnya mengerti misteri antara Kakuzu dan Hidan.

"Tapi….Tadi gua denger, lo sebut-sebut gede….Apaan tuh yang gede?" tanya Itachi yang masih penasaran.

"Ini nih yang gede!" kata Hidan sambil mengambil sendok yang ukurannya dua kali sendok makan dari tangan Kakuzu. Akatsuki lain cengo .

"Tadinya gua suruh Kakuzu ngerokin pake punya gua" kali ini Hidan mengeluarkan uang logam 500-an. "Tapi dia gak mau dan malah ngerokin gua pake sendok ginian!" kata Hidan sambil mencak-mencak sendiri ke sendok yang dia pegang.

"Kan biar berasa.." jawab Kakuzu enteng.

"Iya, berasa sakitnya maksud lu!" umpat Hidan masih emosi nginget kejadian tadi, Kakuzu ngerokin dia dengan sadis tanpa perasaan.

"Oh…Gue kirain lo berdua lagi…." Pein nyengir gaje di pelototin duo KakuHidan.

"Makanya jangan asal mikir mesum aja!" Hidan ngomel sambil ngelempar majalah bokep yang tergeletak indah di lantai kearah Pein, dan dengan sukses berhasil di tangkap Pein yang langsung berkata "Untunglah kamu selamat adinda" ck ck ck.

"Tapi senpai…Emang di kerokin sakit ya?" tanya Tobi yang emang gak tau apa itu di kerokin dan gimana rasanya di kerokin.

"Gini nih rasanya!" Hidan tanpa berperasaan ngerok lehernya Tobi pake sendok yang masih dia pegang dan sukses bikin Tobi ngejerit pake toa.

"HUWAAAA! SAKIT SENPAI!" teriak Tobi yang akhirnya pundung ke belakang Deidara. Deidara malah menjerit girang dalem hati _'Rasain un! Akhirnya ada yang balesin dendam gue un!'_. Dia masih kesel gara-gara di gangguin Tobi dari tadi.

"Kalau emang sakit tapi kenapa tadi gua denger elo sempet ketawa-ketawa gitu? Sampe setengah ngakak lagi!" tanya Zetsu yang udah gak ngumpet lagi.

"Ohh….." Hidan gak jawab, Kakuzu malah nyengir setan.

"Itu karena…." Kakuzu ngomong dengan suara –sok- misterius.

"Karena?" tanya akatsuki penasaran. Hidan Cuma ngasih deathgalre ke Kakuzu nyuruh bendahara maniak uang itu diem, tapi kayanya gak ngaruh. Kakuzu sudah bertekad kotak-kotak untuk mengatakannya.

"Karena Hidan itu…**Gampang geli**!" Kakuzu akhirnya membuka aib.

"WAKAKAKAkAKAKA!" tawa akatsuki meledak, Itachi paling keras (sekalian dia bales dendem gara-gara tadi di ketawain). Mereka gak nyangka orang kaya Hidan ternyata gampang geli.

"S-sialan..!" umpat Hidan pelan menahan malu.

"Wakakakaka…Ja-jadi lu itu gelian orangnya? Hahahah….Hahaha!" kata Pein yang lagi tertawa setan.

"Grrrr…..Reseh lu semua! Udah mikirin gua berbuat lagi 'begitu' sama Kakuzu, sekarang malah ngetawain gua! Awas aja lu, tunggu pembalasan gua!" Geram Hidan kesel, udah di tuduh macem-macem plus di ketawain ama semua akatsuki.

"Hahahaha…Aduh itu anak…Bisa geli juga ya rupanya, hahahah…" kata Itachi masih ketawa geli.

"Itachi-san…." Kata Deidara setengah berbisik ke Itachi.

"Ada apa Dei…?" tanya Itachi ngelap air mata (ini anak ketawa sambil keluar air mata).

"Tapi Dei masih belum ngerti deh un…Maksud si Hidan itu lagi 'begitu' apa sih un?" oalah ini anak masih gak nyambung juga dari tadi. Akatsuki sweatdrop.

"Hmmm….." keliatannya Itachi lagi mikir. Setelah beberapa saat muncul seringai setan di wajah Itachi, bikin firasat Deidara langsung gak enak, dan menyesali kenapa tadi dia nanya Itachi.

"Lo mau tau apa yang dimaksud Hidan?" tanya Itachi.

"I-iya un…" jawab Deidara ragu-ragu, antara penasaran dan….Bimbang.

"Kalau lo mau tau, yuk ke kamar gua. Tar gua kasih tau deh!" kata Itachi sambil menarik Deidara yang gak sempat protes kedalam kamarnya.

"Ada yang mau ngintip part 2?" tanya Pein setengah bercanda ke akatsuki lainnya.

"NO ! NO ! NO !" jawab akatsuki kompak (kecuali Hidan yang ngambek, udah masuk ke kamar lagi) sambil ngibas-ngibasin tangannya secara serempak.

**THE END….**

* * *

><p>Author: Hehehehe, garing ya ceritanya? Chap 4 pendek nih, orang Cuma penjelasan doang. Tapi author salut loh yang udah nebak hahahaha.<p>

Hidan: Author! Kok aib gua lu bongkar sih! *datang-dateng bawa parang*.

Author: Bukan saia! Tapi kakuzu tuh! *nunjuk-nunjuk Kakuzu yang ngumpet*.

Kakuzu: Aduh kok gua lagi ngumpet lu kasih tau sih? (akhirnya Kakuzu lari di kejar-kejar Hidan).

Author: Tapi endingnya malah jadi ItaDei ya?.

Kisame: Iya tuh, endingnya gantung…..

Author: Sutralah, biarkan para readers sendiri yang menerka, apa yang mau di lakukan Itachi kepada Deidara di dalam kamar.

Pein: Tengkyu yang baca fic nista ini.

Author: see ya next story!.


End file.
